


Hunted by Demons (backstory)

by Pixilatedcorgi



Series: Hunted by Demons [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Yogscast
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Demons, Gen, Ghosts, Gore, Guns, Hunters, Hunting, Knives, Magic, Rougarou, Shapeshifting, Swearing, Torture, Vampires, Vampirism, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches, cannibalism mention, jersey devil, lycanthropy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixilatedcorgi/pseuds/Pixilatedcorgi
Summary: These are the backstories of the characters in my other story, Hunted by demons. This features some chapters that will be much more violent than others and in those cases warnings will be at the top. Character credit goes to the Yogscast and other elements go to the CW and Supernatural.





	1. Intruders

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has vague violence and possession, not much to worry about.

A small man sits in the booth of a coffee shop, staring out the window next to him with a sense of boredom. He has short copper hair and a beard of a similar description, and he wears a comical t-shirt covered in puppies. Out the window next to him cars drive to and fro and the buildings lining the street are a mix of small shops and stone apartments. He drums his fingers on the table in front of him impatiently, and tries to ignore the rumbling of his stomach. His attention is drawn by a thin man sliding into the seat across from him. He has short brown hair, blue eyes, and the beginnings of a goatee. He wears a white and blue stripped t-shirt and a red zip up hoodie over that. In both hands he holds paper cups, one he sets in front of him and the other he pushes over to his friend. On the two cups are the names "Lewis" and "Simon".

"Afternoon, Simon." The thin man says.

"Afternoon to you too, Lewis. Have you brought the Jaffa's?" Asks Simon.

"Of course I have!" Lewis says, chuckling and reaching into his hoodie pocket.  
"I've known your for how long now? Who do you think I am?" He tosses a small blue box of biscuits to Simon and he catches them greedily. The second the box is in his grasp he tears into it, removes an orange sleeve of Jaffa's, rips that open, and eats it in two quick bites. He grins and takes a sip of his coffee.

"Oh, thanks mate. I've been working all day and couldn't stop and get more before I came here." He says, mouth still semi full of biscuit.

"Rough day then?" Lewis inquires.

"Not to out of the ordinary, retirement homes aren't that hectic." Simon begins, Jaffa in hand.   
"Just a birthday happened and there were loads of people so they made sure that security was actually doing our jobs so I couldn't sneak off to a gas station or anything. How was your day?"

"Nothing special either. A little stressed because I've got a research paper to publish by tomorrow night and I'm not even halfway done." Lewis says, taking a sip of his coffee. Simon munches on his fifth Jaffa and stares out the window as Lewis explains much of the medical details of his paper, not for lack of interest but lack of understanding, and something catches his eye across the street.

He notices the door to one of the apartment buildings is somewhat ajar with no sign of anyone entering or exiting. In the window of the very same building he sees the curtains jerk to the side and for a moment he sees something crash to the floor, but the curtains drift back together before he can identify it.

"Simon, hello? You listening, friend?" Lewis says, waving at him to catch his attention.

"Isn't that were Old Man Peculiar lives?" Simon asks, nodding to the apartment. Lewis follows his gaze and sees the curtains move again, this time a shape is pressed against the glass in the shape of someones back. The shape is pulled away from the window and the curtains follow it, revealing two people whom they have never seen, one struggling with someone on the floor and another watching the fight.

"Oh shit! Do you think he's being robbed?" Lewis exclaims.

"It looks like it... Hold on where are you going?" Simon asks, noticing Lewis hurriedly getting out of his seat.

"Going to help him, come on!" he responds. Simon hops out of his seat and they hustle to the door, Lewis holding it open for his friend.

"Do you think we can take them? What if they're armed? Shouldn't we just wait for the police?" Simon asks.

"Peculiar could be dead by then! We can't just stand by and let him get hurt!" Lewis insists. They race to the curb of the busy street, with the amount of cars passing Lewis could most likely dash across the street without danger but with Simon's short legs it could be much more difficult for him.

"You go across, I'll catch up soon, at a red light or something." Simon says. Lewis nods, and with some hesitation sprints across the street, only causing a couple cars to honk in protest.

He runs inside the building as quietly as possible and leaves the door slightly open so that Simon can get in with ease when he is able. Simon's voice rings in his head about the possibility of the intruders being armed, so he quietly grabs an umbrella from the stand next to him and brandishes it like a baseball bat. He slowly makes his way down the hallway towards the sounds of a struggle coming from the sitting room. As he peeks around a corner he is met with a man who is several inches taller and much wider than him.

Lewis is unable to distinguish any descriptive features due to being completely taken aback by the mans shiny black eyes. The man roughly grabs Lewis's collar and slams him into the wall behind them, causing him to drop his "weapon" in shock. The man then drags Lewis forward and hooks a beefy arm around his neck, putting him in a headlock. Lewis desperately tries to free himself but the man with black eyes barely notices as he calmly drags Lewis towards the sitting room. Inside is a black eyed woman with short blonde hair, a black eyed man with a bushy black beard, and Old Man Peculiar on the floor wearing a blue sweatshirt and a battered face. The bearded man stands over Peculiar with bloody knuckles and a sinister grin.

"Found this kid sneaking about." Says the man holding Lewis.

"Didja now?" The woman inquires, smiling with interest.

"Leave the boy alone!" Peculiar pleads.  
"He's just a civilian, he has no part in this!"

"What would you care then, old man?" The woman taunts.   
"Unless you have some affection for him."

"I've barely spoken to him in the years I've lived here." He quickly replies, his expression steely.

"Then there's no harm in ripping his insides out?" She asks.

"No!" Peculiar begins to stand up but is knocked on his back again by the bearded man. Shouting erupts from the hall, akin to a war cry, and Simon rushes into the room wielding a kitchen knife above his head. He rushes at the man holding Lewis and plunges the knife deep into his back. This startles the into releasing his captive who rushes to a wall for support, gasping and rubbing his throat. The man winces slightly and makes an annoyed groan, then simply twists around to see the knife sticking out of his flesh. He and rips the bloody utensil out of his own back and flippantly drops it onto the floor. Simon and Lewis stare in horror as the woman begins chuckling.

"Oh you city boys are so naive. If knowledge is power you two are simply helpless!" She laughs. The two men laugh along, enjoying the fear plastered on the boys faces. The attackers step towards the unarmed and scared stiff Simon and Lewis, staring at them with terrifying grins and deep black eyes.

Peculiar suddenly heaves himself off the ground with unexpected speed and pulls a flask from his back pocket. He flicks it open and flings its contents on the black eyed intruders. Water hisses on contact and steam rises from their skin as they reel back from Peculiar, shielding themselves from his attacks. Peculiar rushes over to Simon and Lewis and pushes them out of the room and to a staircase in the hall, in the opposite direction of the front door.

"Peculiar, where are we going! Those people... those things..." Lewis stammers, still too shocked to resist.

"They're called demons." Peculiar says without looking back.

"Demons? You can't be serious!" Simon exclaims.

"I should know, I spent most of my life hunting them, as well as any other supernatural creature that threatened human life." Peculiar explains, hauling them onto the next floor. He pushes them ahead of him as he hears the demons quickly following up the stairs.

"What d'you mean, like monsters? Demons and monsters can't be real!" Lewis asks.

"We've no time for arguments! Just stand here and follow my lead!" Peculiar instructs, pushing them to the far end of a storage room and standing slightly in front of them. The demons burst through the doorway after them and Peculiar holds his flask in front of him as protection.

"You and your little pals have caused quite the trouble, old man." The woman snarls. "You've made this ordeal a whole lot bloodier for you."

"Come and get us then." Peculiar taunts.

"Peculiar, what are you doing?" Simon asks, not attempting to hide his panic. The woman smirks sinisterly.

"I'm gonna skin the lot of you alive, and once you're in hell I'm gonna do it again, and again, and again..." She threatens, repeating herself as her and her men quickly advance towards them. Simon and Lewis press themselves into the wall, looking desperately for something to defend themselves with, while Peculiar stands unflinching and determined. Just a few feet away, the three attackers are stopped short by an invisible wall. They look up and see a pentagram painted on the ceiling surrounded by strange symbols.

"You son of a bitch!" The woman curses. Peculiar smirks and pulls a slip of paper from his pocket.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus..." He reads aloud. The words seem to agitate the demons, as they shout curses at him and desperately try to claw at him through the invisible barrier.

"Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica..." The demons twitch and spasm, their eyes flickering between normal and black. Their shouts and curses turn into pleads as their anger morphs into fear.

"Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos." Peculiar finishes his incantation with a smirk. The demons throw their heads back with a pained scream, as black smoke pours from their mouths. Like flying snakes the smoke twists through the air above them before shooting down to the floor. The smoke collects at their feet and slowly singes its way through the floor, leaving a large scorch mark. Once the smoke fully leaves their bodies they drop to the ground, limp. Peculiar quickly rushes over and checks their pulses, but stands up shaking his head. Dead. He stands back up and turns back to Lewis and Simon, who stand slack jawed for several moments.

"So... demons... wow..." Lewis says, at a loss for words.

"So, you've fought... you've hunted them before?" Simon stammers. Peculiar sighs and responds,

"Yes, I did for many decades in my youth. I thought I would die doing it, but I found a girl. Her name was Daisy, and she encouraged me to settle down. But those demons took her. I've no idea where she is now or what they've done to her. She could be dead or worse, all because of my past."

"Could we help at all?" Lewis asks. Simon looks up at him surprised.

"I don't want to burden you boys with this life. It's dangerous, painful, and lonely. Anything you do, anything you have, anyone you know, you have to abandon them to walk this path. A path that ultimately leads to an untimely death." Peculiar explains.

"I'm not scared." Lewis says simply.

"Speak for yourself mate." Simon mutters.

"Anyways we don't have much important here for us. Just boring jobs and okay friends. If Daisy is in trouble and you need help I for one would be happy to lend a hand."

"I would as well, I guess." Simon says, begrudgingly.

"Well, if you're sure, then there's much explanation to be done." Peculiar sighs. 


	2. Showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has character death, guess who it is?

A red 65 DeVille drives down a long road in a dark forrest. Lewis sits in the back seat, comparing markings on a map to a printed copy of weather reports. Simon sits in the passenger seat loading salt rounds into a shotgun, and Old Man Peculiar drives.

"Weather reports in the area point to a powerful demon, the missing persons all fit Israphel's MO, and there is evidence of crossraods deals in the area." Lewis says, folding up the map and setting it aside. The three men had spent the last five months hunting the crossroads demon Israphel, the leader of the faction that killed Daisy and attacked Peculiar.

"So it's him, definitely?" Simon asks.

"Definitely." He responds.

"To think this could all be over tonight..." Peculiar thinks out loud.

"I know, it's incredible. We could go home, be normal again." Simon says.

"Would we though?" Lewis asks. "After all the adventures we've had and the lives we've saved, going back to civilian life seems too dull."

"I'd rather live a long and dull life than a short and scary one." Simon replies. "What about you, Peculiar? Are you gonna go back to normal life?"

"I don't know how normal it will be. I can never go back to before, since Daisy is gone. But I believe she would want me to live safely after this ordeal is done with." He explains.  
"Have you boys memorized the incantation?" He asks.

"No, but I've got it on paper." Simon says, rummaging in his pockets for a scrap of paper. Lewis does the same and looks over the chicken scratches of complex latin.

"Where did you even find this exorcism?" Lewis asks.

"It took a long time and a lot of calls. An old friend dug it up from a book just shy of a millennium in age. It supposedly has the power to banish demons to hell and keep them there for a few centuries. It doesn't give the closure that killing him would, but since that's near impossible it's closure enough." They drive in silence for the next few hours, preparing for the fight ahead. In the months since they had started hunting, Simon and Lewis had never fought something this big or powerful. The crushing thought of their work being payed off battled with the fear of losing one another, or for all of them to be killed and for their work to mean nothing.

Later that night, the sky is completely hidden by dark clouds, with light only coming from the occasional bolt of lightning. The three men park on the side of the dirt road, less than a mile away from an abandoned lumber storage building. They get out of the car and open the trunk, picking out as many guns as they can carry, a few gallons of holy water, and some spray paint.

"You sure he's in that building, Peculiar?" Simon asks.

"Well, if Lewis's research is right, then this is the only building in the area which he could be in, so unless he's hiding in a field somewhere this must be the place." He answers

"Do you think he knows we're coming?" Lewis asks.

"It's possible. Regardless we should watch our backs as well as each others." They make their way down the path until they reach a clearing with a large brick building in the center. They ready their shotguns and silently jog to the sides of front door. Lewis hold up a hand and slowly counts down.

 _Three._ Peculiar firmly holds his shotgun against his shoulder.

 _Two._ Simon gulps and hides his fear.

 _One._  Peculiar kicks the doors open and they rush in. They immediately point their guns at a man standing in the center of the warehouse, staring right at them and smiling. The man wears a black cardigan and is bald, with deathly white skin and blood red eyes, the eyes of a crossroads demon.

"Evening, gentlemen. Took you long enough to get here." He says, waving condescendingly. They can see his wrists are cut and there are bloodstains on his sleeves.

"Sorry, traffic was difficult." Peculiar responds sarcastically.

"Oh I'm aware. My soldiers have been caught up in it as well, but don't worry. They will be arriving shortly."

"I'm afraid you will be deep in hell by the time they arrive." Lewis says as he carefully paces to the left of Israphel as Simon does the same for his right, both keeping their guns focused on him.

"Pretty ballsy of you to be on your own out here. Especially since you knew how close we were following you." Simon taunts.

"Not at all, what is there that you can do now that you're here."

"Send you back to hell where you belong." Peculiar spits.

"We just happened to find an exorcism that can lock demons in hell for centuries, only drawback is that it only works on crossroads demons." Lewis smirks. Lewis taunts. Israphel's condescending smirk grows stale.

"Ah, yes. You boys are certainly good at your research. If you've been able to find that then surely you know of my abilities to make deals. I can give you back your beloved Daisy, and given the circumstances it wouldn't even cost you your soul." He suggests. Peculiar is taken aback, unprepared for the offer.

"That- that's impossible! She's dead!" He stutters.

"It is well within my powers to bring her here." Israphel assures.

"Where is she." Lewis demands.

"Exactly where I left her. All it would cost to reunite the lovely couple is for me to walk free." The two younger hunters look to Peculiar, wordlessly seeking his guidance. After a moment of debate Peculiar begins the exorcism.

"In nomine domini, deus meus," With the first few words, Israphel already looks to be disturbed. Lewis quickly joins the chant and Simon does the same, albeit stumbling over some of the more complex words.

"Ego vos iudicet in salinis de inferno, et omnes eius ignis ubi tunc dicunt non animarum causa, non damnationem, et manere in aeternum sub terra," Israphel growls and tries to lunge at Peculiar, but is stopped by a storm of rock salt striking his back. Although very little blood escapes the wound, the force of the blast knocks him off balance. He whips around to see Lewis reloading his shotgun, and is struck with more salt from Simon, the exorcism continuing unaffected.

"Donec christus colligit eius electos suos in caelum et choleram damnati ad oblivionis." With a deep and terrifying cry Israphel falls to his knees and a churning cloud of black smoke spirals out of his mouth and escapes through a broken skylight. The abandoned body falls face first to the stone floor, cold and empty. The hunters lower their shotguns and look at each other.

"We did it!" Simon cheers.

"Yeah, man. Back to hell with that bastard!" Lewis jogs over to his friend and gives him a hearty high five.

"Yes. It appears that our journey is finally over." Peculiar smiles.

"Nice job, Peculiar." Simon congratulates, patting his arm.

"Oh, I an certain that I couldn't have gotten this far without you two. You are the heroes here."

"Hey, we're all heroes, friend." Lewis corrects.

"Thank you, both. We should probably leave before Israphel's demons arrive." Peculiar suggests.

"Yeah. Good idea, mate." Simon agrees.

"Peculiar, would you have ever taken that deal?" Lewis asks as they walk back towards the doors.

"Of course not. While I wish I could see Daisy again, I know well enough that demon deals are never a good thing. There would be no telling if it really was Daisy that I would get back. Even if it was, it wouldn't be worth letting him go free." As they reach he doors, a weak voice calls out.

"P-Peculiar? Is that you?" They whip around, trying to find the source.

"Peculiar? Honey?" She calls again.

"Daisy?" Peculiar shouts, running to a stack of boxes in the back of the warehouse. Behind the boxes on the floor sits Daisy, looking very tired and cold with her blonde hair a tangled mess.

"Oh Daisy, my darling. Are you alright?" Peculiar asks, stooping to hold her.

"How I have missed you, Peculiar my love." Daisy whispers. They embrace, peculiar weeping silently. Lewis and Simon stare from a few feet away, slightly concerned.

"Peculiar? Is it really her?" Simon asks.

"Yes, it must be." He answers. Lewis shakes his head, his instincts bothering him.

"This isn't right. This is too easy. Peculiar, I think you should..." Before he finishes his thought, Peculiar gasps in pain as a bloody hand emerges from his back, having gone through his entire chest. Blood erupts from the gaping wounds in his chest and back, as well as dripping from his open mouth, and his eyes go wide and distant. The hand retracts and he falls to his side. Daisy looks up at the other two with black, demonic eyes. She waves her bloodied hand and smiles sweetly.

"Sorry boys. Too late." She taunts. Simon riddles her with rock salt as Lewis quickly shouts an exorcism. without even a struggle the demon leaves Daisy's body, laughing throughout the exorcism, and she too falls back to the floor. Lewis rushes towards her and drops to his knees, checking her pulse and finding nothing. He puts his fingers to Peculiar's neck as well and finds the same. Lewis slowly slumps forward and puts his face in his hands.

"Is- are they..." Simon stutters, unable to finish. Lewis lets out an feral cry and tears begin spilling from his eyes, seeping through his fingers. Simon quickly runs over to his friend and puts his arms around his shoulders, not bothering to hide his own tears. As much as the two want to sit and cry over their fallen friends, they know that an army of demons is quickly making their way towards them, so they carry the bodies to their car and drive off. They decide to leave the body of Israphel's former vessel as a message to his army. They drive fast and far in complete silence, only the sounds of Simon's occasional sniffle and the drone of the engine being pushed too far. They drag the bodies to a clearing far away in the forest, a good place for an impromptu funeral. Lewis takes his machete and chops more than enough wood for the pyre, taking his aggression out on the trees. They wrap the couples bodies in bed sheets and place them on the bonfire, lighting it with gasoline. They stare into the flames that light the forest under the starless sky, billowing smoke rising to join the dark clouds above. Only then do they speak.

"So... What now?" Simon asks vaguely, his voice soft and broken.

"Well, that depends." Lewis answers.   
"Would you rather go back to retirement homes and educational papers, or do you want to keep doing something good for the world?" Simon nods.

"Protect the people, like Peculiar wanted." Lewis stares deep into the fire, tears falling over his already raw cheeks.

"For Peculiar."


End file.
